Everything Will be Alright
by darkmoondarklight
Summary: When the final battle goes wrong, Kagome returns to her time beaten and bloody. After her last protector heals her wounds who will heal her heart? IYYYH. Kurkag


New A/N 8-30-06: Hello everyone! You are all probably pissed I haven't updated yet but when I read this chapter I just didn't like it. I only put this up as a spur of the moment deal. I want to put out quality work not crappy work. This is the new and improved prologue and chapter 1 should be out soon. However I can't make any promises because school has started and I am taking a lot of classes so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I (insert real name) do not own the rights to Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any thing affiliated with said animes or mangas. Takahashi and Togashi both put many hours of work into these amazing mangas and it would be wrong of me to steal it.

The wind whispered against the dark trees. The animals were silent against the dark backdrop of the moonlit forest. The Taiyoukai watched slowly as the only human he had respected disappeared. He watched until there was nothing left to see, the last vestiges of her glowing, ethereal body vanished into nothing. Facing towards the decimated remains of the well, the white-haired taiyoukai said good-bye to the only one since Rin to ever open his heart.

"Goodbye Kagome. I made a promise, and I _will _keep it."

'PRESENT DAY'

Souta walked toward the well house. It had been three months since his sister had last been home. His mother and grandfather were slowly starting to lose hope. She herself had told the family that if she had not come back within a month, then… No. Souta did not want to think about that. His sister was alive. There was no other decision to make. She was never the one to leave her family behind, never the one to cause grief to anyone. Souta sat and watched the well looking for any sign that his big sister was coming home. After another disappointing vigil, Souta started his walk back towards the house. Just as he reached the door, he noticed a strange glimmer. Turning around, he saw the personification (see Mrs. Hubbard, I DO know how to use that word) of his thoughts. His sister had returned.

BREAK

Kagome awoke to the see her mother asleep in the chair next to her bed. Attempting to sit up, Kagome put her weight on her right arm and fell right back down. She looked at the extent of her injuries. A deep slice through her upper right arm told her that it would be a while before she could draw a bow again. A slice through her left leg was heavily bandaged. A hole was evident through her right thigh as the wound began to bleed. Various scratches and cuts covered her body. It seemed as if she went through a fight with a weed wacker…and lost. A shallow cut on her right cheek looked as though someone had dragged a claw down her face.

"Don't try to get up right now Kagome; you'll only aggravate your injuries. You really shouldn't be getting up so soon anyway, lay back down." Obviously her mother was not asleep after all. "Let me get you some soup. You need to eat something to get your health back."

"I'm not hungry," Kagome said. Her comment falling on deaf ears, her mother walked out toward the kitchen. Kagome tried to sit up again but only aggravated a slice she didn't know she had on her back.

"See what I mean," Kun-loon said as she brought her daughter some soup. Here's an aspirin, it should help the headache you have now." It was true, Kagome had a searing headache. How did mothers always know stuff like that? "You've been asleep for four days and your fever just broke last night. I sent your brother out for some more medicine, bandages, and gauze, he should be back soon. You are staying in that bed until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good." Kun-loon waited until her daughter finished her soup and tucked her in.

Kagome turned over in her bed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she thought of her other 'family.' They were gone. Sango was killed by a stray bear youkai while looking for the final shards. Miroku was killed by his wind tunnel, his will to live extinguished after Sango died. Shippo and Rin both killed by Naraku while playing by a stream. Kagome had been present for all of their deaths; she had tried and had failed to prevent each one. Their final moments were burned into her memory. Inuyasha had disappeared with Kikyo sometime before the final battle. She had no idea where he was. She had only one person on her side when the jewel decided that it was time that it was sent back to a safer time. He had been there for her when everyone else had gone. He had become her light in the darkness when she was in her greatest depression, during the time when the Jewel was in the greatest threat of becoming permanently tainted.

Mrs. Higurashi walked by Kagome's room to see her daughter crying. She had always suspected that her daughter had censored her adventures to keep her family from worrying, there was no way she could hide all of the scars, bruises, and broken bones that were evident when she came home. Kagome was trying to shield her family. Every time she came home she would put a barrier around the well so that only she and Inuyasha were admitted to her time. Looking at her daughter with worry filled eyes Mrs. Higurashi slowly walked out and closed the door behind her.

''

Mom, I'm home!" Souta ran into the house taking off his jacket and shoes hurriedly. "Is Kagome awake?

Mrs. Higurashi looked into the hallway and smiled. "Yes she's awake. But please keep your voice down we don't want to disturb her." She started to walk away but someone behind Souta caught her eye. "May I help you?"

"I am here to see your daughter."

Old A/N 7-27-06: Alright everybody! This is my first chapter and I hope you like it. This is the absolute first thing I have ever posted and I want you to tell me what you think about it. If someone would volunteer to be my beta-reader I would be insanely happy. Also always remember that the more you review, the more I am motivated to post. So read and review. I will continue depending on the response I get. My schedule is pretty hectic. So I'll try not to go past 3 weeks without an update. I can't make any promises though. Please review!


End file.
